warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Munición
La munición describe la variedad de municiones, pernos, balas, cartuchos, baterías y más que permiten a todas las armas primarias y secundarias disparar. Las únicas armas que no usan munición son las armas cuerpo a cuerpo. La munición restante del arma equipada se indica en la esquina derecha como dos números con una línea divisora en medio de los dos. El número en el lado izquierdo indica la munición que actualmente está cargada dentro del cargador del arma. El número del lado derecho indica cuanta munición de ese tipo de arma lleva el jugador equipada. Munición máxima Hay una cantidad máxima de municiones que pueden transportarse para cada arma específica: por ejemplo, Warframes pueden transportar 540 unidades de combustible para la Ignis, pero solo 20 cohetes para el Ogris. Los enemigos no rastrean ni se quedan sin munición, aunque sus armas tienen un tamaño de cargador y deben recargarse en consecuencia. Tambor de munición.png|link=Tambor de munición Cargador falso.png|link=Cargador falso Cartucho comprimido.png|link=Cartucho comprimido Clic en el botón "Mostrar" de la derecha para ver una lista de la munición máxima de las armas. Capacidad de cargador Las armas tienen una capacidad del cargador o tamaño del cargador que limita su gasto de munición. Las armas pueden cargar munición hasta el tamaño de su cargador; después de disparar todo su contenido, el arma debe ser recargada. Debido a que la recarga lleva un tiempo, un tamaño bajo del cargador puede reducir significativamente el DPS contínuo de un arma en relación con su andanada de DPS, los cuales son dos términos parecidos pero a su vez muy distintos entre ellos mismos. *El DPS, es el daño por segundo de un arma de fuego y se subdivide en dos variantes a tener en cuenta: **'Andanada de DPS', es esencialmente la cantidad de daño que hará al vaciar un cargador completamente en un enemigo antes de tener que recargar (1 cargador únicamente sin contar el tiempo de la recarga). **'DPS contínuo', es el daño general al vaciar un cargador vs. el tiempo de la recarga y vaciar otro cargador contra un enemigo (un cargador tras otro sin parar). Reserva de munición.png|link=Reserva de munición Cargador deformado.png|link=Cargador deformado Desliz de cargador.png|link=Desliz de cargador Desliz de cargador Prime.png|link=Desliz de cargador Prime Fuego salvaje.png|link=Fuego salvaje Tormenta de hielo.png|link=Tormenta de hielo Cargador viciado.png|link=Cargador viciado Peine viciado.png|link=Peine viciado Cargador pesado.png|link=Cargador pesado Además, hay algunos mods exclusivos del x14px|link=Cónclave para PvP que afectan a la capacidad del cargador. Capacidad máxima.png|link=Capacidad máxima Capacidad cargada.png|link=Capacidad cargada Capacidad completa.png|link=Capacidad completa Calibre hidráulico.png|link=Calibre hidráulico Cámara hidráulica.png|link=Cámara hidráulica Cañón hidráulico.png|link=Cañón hidráulico Eficiencia de munición Ammo efficiency (or ammo economy) is a metagame measurement of how much damage per shot a weapon can deal. In many cases, ammo efficiency is considered irrelevant because a sufficient amount of ammo packs drop from fallen enemies—but there are a number of weapons with poor ammo efficiency which can easily cause a player to run out of ammo faster than they can replenish their stocks. Ammo economy is most relevant on weapons with high Cadencia de fuego. Modding a weapon with damage mods (like Sierra) increases both damage per second and damage per ammo, while increasing fire rate (through Gatillo veloz) only improves damage per second. When playing misiones against tough enemies that require many shots to be killed, players should consider eschewing fire rate for straight damage because of this reason. To compensate for poor ammo economy, all ammo types have a corresponding Aura mod; these are the scavenger mods, which can be equipped to increase the amount of ammo received when picking up an ammo pack. Carroñero de rifle.png|link=Carroñero de rifle Carroñero de escopeta.png|link=Carroñero de escopeta Carroñero de francotirador.png|link=Carroñero de francotirador Carroñero de pistola.png|link=Carroñero de pistola And lastly, all weapons can equip a mutation mod for their respective ammo type. Ammo mutation mods convert the ammo packs of other weapon types into those for the active weapon, as long as the other ammo pool is full. Mutación de munición de rifle.png|link=Mutación de munición de rifle Mutación de munición de rifle Prime.png|link=Mutación de munición de rifle Prime Mutación de munición de escopeta.png|link=Mutación de munición de escopeta Mutación de munición de escopeta Prime.png|link=Mutación de munición de escopeta Prime Mutación de munición de francotirador.png|link=Mutación de munición de francotirador Mutación de munición de pistola.png|link=Mutación de munición de pistola Mutación de munición de pistola Prime.png|link=Mutación de munición de pistola Prime Mutación de flecha.png|link=Mutación de flecha Paquete de munición Cogiendo un paquete de munición recargará solamente la munición total de la respectiva arma. Sin embargo, con la introducción de los mods de mutación de munición en el Operación: Honda, uno puede transformar paquetes de munición distintos en munición para el arma equipada con uno de esos mods. La conversión solo ocurrirá si el arma con el mod está desenfundada y la otra munición de arma está llena (p.e. no convertirá munición de rifle si tu munición total de rifle no está llena). Pistola * Esto recargará 20 rondas de munición de cualquier arma de mano o 1''' / '''3 / 4''' / '''5 rondas de munición convertida. * Carroñero de pistola aumenta la probabilidad de que esto caiga. Escopeta * Esto recargará 10 rondas de munición de cualquier escopeta o 3''' / '''5 / 8''' / '''10 rondas de munición convertida. * Carroñero de escopeta aumenta la probabilidad de que esto caiga. Rifle * Esto recargará 20 rondas de munición de cualquier Rifle o 1''' / '''3 / 4''' / '''5 rondas de munición convertida. * Carroñero de rifle aumenta la probabilidad de que esto caiga. Francotirador * Esto recargará 10 rondas de munición de Francotirador o Flechas, o 3''' / '''5 / 8''' / '''10 rondas de munición convertida. * Carroñero de francotirador aumenta la probabilidad de que esto caiga. * Los paquetes de munición de Francotirador parecen ser las que menos aparecen de los cuatro actuales. Véase también * Objetos * Restaurador de munición de escuadrón ru:Патроны en:Ammo Categoría:Munición Categoría:Mecánicas